Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. For example, video or keyboard chat programs allow users to type messages to each other or video chat with each other in real time. In some cases, users may form groups based on friendship, common interest or some other criteria. These groups may be referred to as social networks. Social networks may include groups of users that meet in-person, or groups of users that meet on-line. Social networks may include tight-knit groups of personal contacts or very large groups such as political groups. A vast number of social networks exist in communities and online.
In some cases, these social networks may desire to make a collective decision. This decision may involve few options or many. In cases where many different options are available, not all options can be presented to all users. Having users vote for each option or even having users vote through many different rounds may be burdensome on the user.